


By the Waterfront

by FeartheReaper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Groping, Kissing, Levi Being Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeartheReaper/pseuds/FeartheReaper
Summary: Levi and you have a getway trip by a lake.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	By the Waterfront

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after seeing a cute photo of a couple by a lake. It is completely self indulgent, but it fills me with pride since it helped me grow the balls to write a Levi fic. If you enjoy this, you made my day.

The faint sounds of mumbles float through air, as you kneel down on the rocky ground. The rug was folding over because of the strong winds, and it was getting on your last nerve. 

Leaning your head back, you look at your surroundings for a moment. The towering forest trees around you, is beautifully reflecting onto the lake. Not taking account of the wind, the entire plan of taking a few days away with Levi turned into a full day of setting camp with a wind provided obstacle course. 

Turning back for a few seconds, you shift your head to the sound of the rummaging just as Levi pops out of the tent. Grey eyes scowling as he attempts to wipe his dirtied hands. Sighing, he turns to you 

"Did you get that shit I asked you to y/n" Levi's voice echoed from where he stood. 

"Uhh, yeah I put it all in the box", you answer. Busy hands keep you focus on setting up the chairs by the waterfront. The cold winds make the basic task a tad harder, causing you to stick your foot through the back to push the chairs up right.

The sounds of hands rubbing against jeans, and a trail of curses made you look back.

His raven hair shining as the lowlights of the sunset hit the crown of Levi's head.

"This shitty fucking tent is going to be a bitch to deal with you know"

"Good thing I have you here to fix it Levi" you rolled your eyes, almost smirking back at the annoyed pale man.

Huffing, you get up and walk towards the man. Arms circling around his slim waist as you lean your head on top of his. His warm hands place themselves on yours.

"Yeah you should be grateful for my presence brat" he huffed out, his soft smile betraying his annoyed expression.

Your warm lips find their place just a hair below his smooth undercut, placing a train of soft pecks along his strong neck. His scent is a warm welcome to your senses.

"y/n"

"hmm"

"We have a few more things to set up baby"

"I know levi, I'm just enjoying the moment"

His warm hand tapping yours, just before you unwrap yourself from him. His eyes soften before he walks ahead of you back to the tent, turning he reaches his arm out towards you.

Sighing you extend your arm, grabbing a hold of him. The two of you get back to your set up, you carried the two blankets laying them on the two seats situated by the waterfront. Levi grabbed a hold of the rest of the necessities into the inside of the tent.

Going inside, you crouch infront of the small luggage you both packed for your little getaway. Opening up the bag, you looked for the item in mind. The cold air flowing through the stuffy tent made you reach out for the jacket, standing up, you turn and fling it towards him. 

"It's getting colder outside" you say before heading out.

"y/n, don't be a fucking idiot and forget one for yourself" he huffs zipping up the sleeping bags.

Smirking, you move towards him slowly cuddling into his crouched form.

"All we need is one of us to stay warm and toasty, so the latter has an excuse to cuddle" you mumble into his stomach.

His hands running through your hair, your eyes look up to meet his mercury pools. His stoic exterior in place, the small smirk giving away his true colors.

Placing your hands on his warm thighs, you push yourself up. Your face only a few centimeters away, your eyes look down at his lips before placing yours onto his.

The kiss becoming more heated, the sounds of soft smacking surrond you, and the addicitng feel of Levi's greedy hands pulling you closer onto his lap causing the pool of warmth to settle low in your core.

His warm hands slide up your sides, grabbing onto your warm skin. Soft lips nipping at your jaw, his presence overwheliming your senses completely. A gasp slips past your lips is quickly swallowed by his dominating kiss. 

Pulling back, Levi's breath getting caught in his throat putting up a harder fight for him to catch it. His eyes taking in the beauty before him, his heart racing as the three words thrum through his being. 

A soft kiss to his forehead bringing him back to reality. 

"Come on love, we'll miss the sunset" you hum

Nodding, his mind in shambles with the rumbling emotions erupting inside him. The words he fails to say, vibrate through his being, like a white fire burning through his limbs. A slight tremble quickly disappers as he gathers himself and puts his palm in yours. Walking out hand in hand, the two of you settle down into your awaiting seats. 

You reach back for the blanket behind you, a pale hand stopping you. 

"You need to fufill your half of the deal princess" tone laced with pure intention to tease. Holding your gaze, his grey eyes look down at his lap. 

Laughing, you get up and plop yourself into his lap. Curling up against him, leaning your head into the crook of his neck. The two of you completely absorb the moment. 

Levi wraps his arms around you, when he feels your cold nose against his neck. His lips placing soft kisses on the top of your head, as his thumb rubs gentle circle onto your stomach. Warm breath against your skin, causing the burning emotions to soar through you yet again. 

The sounds of fluttering water filling in the silence, soft water murmurs against the stoney ridges bellow you. Golden rays shift to orange, splashes of blue illuminate the steady waters. You feel Levi's heart racing against your cheek, his lips let out a heavy sigh. Looking up your eyes catch his peaceful stare as his gaze lingers on the disapperaing lights of the horizon. A sudden deep voice taking you out of the frozen moment.

"I love you y/n, so fucking much. I know I don't say it as much-" 

His sentence cut short by a deep kiss, his lips moving against yours. A memorised dance between them, continuing where they left off the emotions pour out of you. No words needed to share what was otherwise experessed by words.

Pulling back, your warm puffs of breath hitting his lips. Not wanting to move away from him. You look up at him, and eyes lock into his formidabile silver ones. 

"I know baby, even when you don't say anything. It's in the small things you do"

Your mind thinking back to his lingering touches, between the nights of ragged breaths and glistening skin, the evenings spent with various activities, and the ongoing conversations that never failed to make you feel at home. The past few years shinning a bright light through your memories, his eyes reflecting the familar. His warm hand settling onto your cheek, you instantly lean into his touch. You know behind those intimidating eyes, his minds pulling him back to the beautiful memories you both cherish. 

Turning around, your eyes drift back across to the smooth waters, orange fading into deep reed ripples through the middle of the once steady lake. Strong arms circle back to their place around your waist. 

"You know, I'd usually turn down any opportunity of leaving the city"

“You're telling me, I had to carry the entire box of sanitizers and bug sprays. I almost screamed when you agreed to this" 

"Oi, you wanted me to join and I have to make sure I'm not in contact with that shit" 

Throwing your head back laughing at the look of absolute disgust on his features. 

"Levi, we both know you can't say no to me" you say with a wide smirk. 

His mouth opens just as quickly as he closes it. He couldn't deny the fact that he was wrapped around your tempting finger. 

"Besides, you enjoy my company just as much as I enjoy yours" 

"Well, I'm glad to hear that y/n. Who would've fucking guessed that six years together isn't enough proof" he says, face as stoic as usual causing a laugh to rip through you. He had to admit, he loved the sound of your laugh, the gorgeous sound falling from your lips sounded ten times better if he was the reason behind it. 

Smiling softly, he looks at your relaxed features as they take up the surrounding. He'd be lying if he said the sight was breathtaking, but with you here in his arms the odds aren't really in mother nature's favour.


End file.
